The Ties That Bind
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Sam discovers that Fifth left her with a lot more than just bad memories the time he held her captive. Now she's fighting to keep the one thing that matters most to her safe, their daughter. The team are there to help her, but can Fifth really be stopped.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first SG-1 fic, although I have loads wrote up on my old computer this is the first I've written in a really long time but it is based on one of my old ones. So I just hope its okay.**

**Takes place with the original SG-1 – Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel back in about season 8. Janet, Pete and General Hammond will also be in this story.**

**Spoilers: Grace (slight spoilers), Unnatural Selection, New Order part one and two. (Anything with the Replicator's really.)**

**Summary: After Fifth had let her go, (New order part two) Sam had thought she was free of the replicators, on a personal level at least. She had no idea how wrong she was. Fifth had done something to her beyond her knowledge, something beyond her control, something that would tie her to him for the rest of her life.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish they were though.**

**Chapter 1**

Hammond stood in the gate room along with a group of armed men, all pointing their weapons up and the spinning Stargate.

"It's SG-1 Sir," the gate technician, Walter, shouted.

"Open the iris!" Hammond ordered.

The moment it was open the room was lit up by the bright pool rippling within the gate. Suddenly Daniel jumped through. "We need a medical team!" he yelled, almost hysterical.

Hammond was completely shocked. SG-1 had been sent on a mission to a safe planet, they were simply going to check up on friends. _'What could have possibly gone wrong' _he wondered.

Suddenly Jack jumped through closely followed by Teal'c who was carrying Sam. Her cries of pain echoed around the huge gate room. They ran down the ramp and the wormhole closed behind them.

Hammond quickly ran over to them to check on her. She was clutching her stomach and screaming in pain. "Get her to the infirmary." he ordered.

Teal'c hadn't got far down the corridor with her in his arms when he met Dr Frasier and a team of medics. They had a stretcher ready so Teal'c carefully placed Sam down. She rolled straight onto her side and continued crying in pain as she held tightly onto her stomach.

"Sam, sweetheart, can you tell me where it hurts?" Janet asked her friend.

"My stomach…ugh!!" she could barley tell Janet before pain ripped through her body again.

Jack followed behind. His heart pounding as he heard her screams. He hated this. He had no idea what was wrong with her. He couldn't help but think maybe something had gone wrong when they first went through the gate. Behind him he could hear Daniel explaining to Hammond how they had stepped through the gate and had began making their way to the village when Sam fell to the floor in agony.

As he continued to follow behind, Jack silently prayed to any God listening to him that she would be okay. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't lose her.

Finally in the infirmary Sam's stretcher was pushed right over to one of the beds.

"On three," Janet informed everyone, "One, two, three," she said. Everyone helped to move Sam onto another bed. Then the stretcher was pushed away.

Straight away Janet set to taking Sam's weapons and uniform off. Jack stood in the corner biting his lip. He watched as Janet pushed Sam's top up. She was about to feel for areas where it may be swollen when something inside Sam's stomach suddenly moved. Everyone jumped back, their first thoughts being _'symbiote'_ but Janet however, not about to let her friend suffer began to feel Sam's stomach, something she knew added uncomfortable pressure. Sam couldn't help but whimper in pain as Janet continued to prod her.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He barged his way over to Sam and grabbed her hand that was now gripping onto the bed sheet beneath her. He held onto it tight and held it against his face as he crouched down above her, resting his forehead on hers. "You're gonna be fine Carter. The doc's gonna sort you out." he said to her.

"Get me an ultra sound machine." Janet ordered to no one in particular.

Within seconds one was pushed over to her. She quickly turned the machine on and poured some cold gel onto Sam's stomach. She quickly began to move the dial over Sam's stomach. Suddenly the thing inside her moved again, almost knocking the dial out of Janet's hands.

"What the hell is that?" Sam cried.

Janet tried again this time getting a very clear picture of what it was. "Oh God, Sam, honey, you're pregnant and your baby is very distressed." Janet said to her.

"What? I can't be. I…Ugh…please Janet do something…" Sam cried.

"Will someone help her!" Jack yelled.

"I need to get her to the OR." Janet said as she began to move the bed, quickly assisted by others.

Sam tightened her grip on Jack's hand. Truth was she was scared out of her mind right now and she felt safe when he was there. She needed him and she'd happily admit that.

- - - - - -

By the time they were all set up in the OR Sam was still in a world of pain. Nothing they had given her was working. It was like her body was rejecting everything they tired to give her.

"Jack, how has this happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." he said as he stroked her head. He just guessed that Sam now had some good news to tell Pete.

"Sam I'm gonna start the procedure. I need to get the baby out quick. Hopefully those painkillers will kick in because this is really gonna hurt otherwise." Janet said, knowing it wasn't the slightest bit comforting but she had to prepare her.

The pain killers hadn't even begun to work yet.

"Ready?" Janet asked, she wasn't even sure if she was ready for this.

Jack was sat in a chair at the head of Sam's bed. He was holding both her hands and had his cheek resting against hers. He wasn't a scientist, definitely wasn't a rocket scientist but he knew enough to know that a caesarian was going to hurt like hell without painkillers.

Janet silently counted to three in her head then braced herself for the pain she knew Sam was about to feel. As carefully and but as quickly as he could she made the cut. Sam screamed in pain. She desperately tired to hold it in and tried to just control the pain with breathing but it was too much. She turned her face and nuzzled it into Jacks.

"Come on Carter. I'm right here. Your strong you can do this." he said as he wished this whole thing over.

She had taken shots before, broken bones, been hit with staff weapons; she could sit all day and list the pain she had put up with through her life but this was by far the worst pain she had ever experienced. She wondered if natural child birth hurt this much without painkillers.

Suddenly the room was filled with crying, a baby's crying, bringing Sam out of her thoughts. She looked up and through her tears could see the most perfect little baby ever. "It's a girl." Janet said, nearly in tears herself as he placed the tiny baby down onto Sam's chest. Sam quickly held onto the baby out of fear she may fall off. She was wriggling and still crying. Janet placed a blanket over her while her medical team began fixing Sam back up.

Sam could feel it all still but looking into the eyes of the tiny baby in front of her made all the pain go away. Really go away, she didn't feel a thing anymore!

"Sam she's beautiful." Janet said as looked at her.

Sam couldn't help but agree. She had had no idea that this little person was inside her growing and living. Going on the same adventures she had been. She still couldn't see where she had come from though. She and Pete were always careful. She was on the pill and well frankly they never actually saw that much of each other, plus the monthly annoyance women suffered from had still been bugging her for the last god knows how many moths that she could remember. She didn't understand it but the more she looked at the baby, her baby, lying looking up at her the less she seemed to care.

She wanted to talk, to say something but she didn't know what to say. She looked at Jack he had a huge smile on his face as he gently stroked the baby's head. "Well done Sam." he said.

She smiled back at him before turning back to look at her new baby. She may have had no idea she was going to be arriving but she was happy she was here now and she didn't want her going anywhere.

Although Sam and the others may not have known about her someone else did, someone who had known about her from the start, someone who was making a very, very speedy journey to get to her…Fifth.

**TBC**

**Do you like it? Do you want me to continue or not?**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated as is constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I always try to send a personal thanks to reviewers. You guys are awesome. Hope you enjoy this next part. Usually I update my stories quicker but I'm kind-of moving house, again, at the moment.**

**Thanks to all those who read but didn't leave a review. You guys matter just the same.**

**Chapter 2**

Sam sat there in her hospital bed, feeling much, much better now, thanks to the painkillers actually working. She looked around the empty ward. There was no one, not even a nurse in there and she was feeling slightly lonely. Until that is she heard a knock, she turned to the doorway and saw Daniel, Teal'c and Jack all stood there. They were all holding flowers and gift bags. Jack held a huge "_it's a girl_" balloon.

"Can we come in?" Daniel asked.

Straight away she nodded. Daniel and Jack practically ran over to her to show her the stuff they had been out and got for her and the baby. Teal'c was slightly more composed and just bowed his head at her before handing over the gift he had. It was wrapped up in a blue velvet cloth.

"What's that T?" Jack asked.

"It is a star stone." he said, like it was nothing. "It is a common gift among my people. It represents a light that will guide its owner through their life. This was mine. Now I give it to your daughter Samantha." he explained whilst Sam unwrapped the gift.

It was a stunning crystal that sure enough glowed the most healing and calming light, just like a star. Straight away she loved it. "Thanks Teal'c its perfect." she said.

"So where is the little guy…girl?" Daniel asked.

"Janet took her to do some tests. I was told I had to stay here." she told them.

She had just finished speaking when Janet walked back in pushing a small incubator in which Sam's baby lay. Wide awake and looking around.

"She's really attentive." Daniel said picking up on how bright and alert the baby seemed.

Janet pushed the incubator right over to Sam and stepped back. Straight away Sam reached in and picked her up. "Is she okay?" she asked Janet.

Janet just looked at Sam. "What is it?" Sam asked she could see from Janet's expression she had something to say. They all looked up at her waiting for news.

"Janet, please." Sam begged before looking down at her baby. She looked normal and seemed healthy. "Is it something I've done?" Sam asked.

Although not a big drinker she had had beers over the last few months and God knows what damage being taken apart then put back together could do to a baby each time they went through the Stargate.

"Sam maybe we should talk about this alone. "Janet offered.

"Will you please just tell me?!" Sam said, becoming really nervous.

Janet just nodded. "Sam's she's healthy, really healthy. All her organs are working properly. She has a very good strong heartbeat. Everything about her is normal, except for…" Janet said before hesitating. She had no idea how to tell them this next part.

"Except for what Janet, please. I need to know. " Sam begged.

"Sam we found Replicator technology in her bloods and on her brain scan." Janet said.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked.

Sam just looked down at her baby. She was human. She wasn't a Replicator. She had the same blues eyes and the same golden hair as Sam, the same sunny complexion. This was a mistake. "Your tests are wrong." Sam said clearly.

"Sam we repeated the tests again and again. She is human but some parts of her are Replicator. We want to run more tests. We think you may have only been pregnant for a short time that's why your body hasn't recognized it till now. We think somehow the Replicator technology in her somehow sped up the process. That's the only explanation we can come up with." Janet told them. "There has to be something in her, in her DNA that can explain all of this and maybe how it happened."

Sam couldn't be doing with this. She guessed it was because her hormones were all over the place, but she had to get out of this place and NOW. She placed the baby back into the incubator and climbed out of bed. She had a gown on but wanted proper clothes.

"Sam what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going home." she told them.

"Sweetheart, you can't. What about the baby?" Janet asked.

"I'm taking my daughter with me." she told them clearly.

She grabbed some scrubs and went into one of the other cubicles, closing the curtain over so she could change in private. As she began to change she couldn't help but notice that there was nothing where her caesarian cut should be, not a red mark, not a scar, nothing. Although it completely confused her she wasn't about to stop and ask for help. She quickly continued getting changed.

Whilst she was changing Jack looked at the baby. She was perfect. He could see her ten little fingers, and ten little toes. She had been wrapped up in a blanket but had wriggled her way practically out of it. She certainly was healthy and very lively. She now lay just looking up at him. He loved the way her blue eyes sparkled just like Sam's. Replicators were evil and as he looked down at her he saw no evil what-so-ever.

He had to quickly step aside as Sam marched passed him and reached in and picked up her baby before turning and walking away with her.

"Sam I really don't recommend this." Janet said as she chased after her, the three men following behind. "You just went through a major procedure, you need to stay here." Janet tried to tell her.

"I just want some time alone with my baby." Sam said as she waited for the elevator doors to open, gently bouncing the baby who was becoming a little agitated by all the concerned people surrounding her and her mother.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Sam jumped right in and walked over to the corner and prayed the others wouldn't jump in before they closed. Finally they closed and she was alone in the elevator with her baby. She would be making a quick stop to her office to pick up her car keys and whatever before going straight home.

Until she realized she need to stop of for baby supplies first…

- - - - - -

Finally at home she couldn't stop thinking about what Janet had said. Her baby may be human but she was also made up of Replicator technology. The thoughts had been going round and round in her head and where now like cruel taunts. She had always imagined having a baby, now she had one, but it may be part of the very evil that she worked to keep her world free off. She still couldn't help but fall more in love with her baby each time she looked at her.

It was late now and she was very tired. Her body showed no signs of having been through a major procedure earlier but her head still remembered it. She gently sat down on her bed as her baby was already asleep on it, lying next to her. She had gone into a shop and saw a gorgeous crib which she had decided to buy. She had come home and set it straight up, and filled it with lemon blankets and a lemon bumper. The small lemon quilt had a little blue star and a moon on it, quite appropriate she thought. She wanted to put the baby into the crib, it looked very comfortable, but she couldn't help but lie there next to her and just stare at her as she slept.

She loved that she now had her own little family. Something she had wanted for so long, and thought she may miss out on ever having. Then she suddenly thought about her dad, Jacob. He was going to kill her when he found out. She knew he loved his other two grandchildren and prayed he would love this baby just as much. She wasn't going to ignore the fact that the baby may be different. She knew Janet's test hadn't been wrong after all she had created half the machines used during the test.

As she lay there with a million thoughts racing through her head, again, she found herself becoming more and more tired, until eventually she just couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and with her hand resting protectively on her daughter's stomach she fell asleep.

- - - - - -

She hadn't been asleep long when something woke her up. It was a noise, a bang from somewhere in the room. She opened her eyes just in time to see flash of light. Straight away she sprung up the baby was lying next to her, wide awake. She quickly picked her up and jumped out of bed.

"Hello Samantha." she heard a familiar voice say.

She spun around and saw Fifth. Standing there, a huge grin was splattered on his face. He looked at her then at the baby. "Isn't she beautiful? I created her so she would look like you but also be like me." he said as he slowly walked closer to her.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she asked him. After all she was more than curious.

"It's a very simple procedure, Samantha, to download Replicator technology into another being, providing you have the right being. You are more special than you will ever know, you posses knowledge of another race. You were once infected by a Tok'ra and that is how I was able to download the technology into you." he said, so proud of himself and acting like Sam should be honored. "You will both come with me now." he suddenly said.

"You leave us alone." she warned him.

"You're my family," he told her "You, me and our baby shall be a family. Now come, we have to get back to my ship." he said seeming quite panicked suddenly, "Other's know of her, she isn't safe here. She is a very special being Sam. If she was to fall into the wrong hands there is no saying what her powers could do."

"Powers," Sam scoffed, "what did you make her into?" she asked him. "Who is after her?" she asked, realizing the dangers her daughter could be in and prepared to fight to the death if anyone tried to hurt her.

"There isn't time to explain here. We need to go to my ship. There she will be safe." Fifth claimed as he once again began moving towards her.

Sam backed right up to the door even as he inched closer to her. Once she was by it she ran through it, slamming it shut. Fifth just stood watching her, he was angry. He wanted to protect both Sam and the baby but if she wouldn't go with him then he would just have to make her.

Sam ran through the house, carrying a now screaming baby. She held onto their tightly only letting go with one arm to pick up her keys, she then quickly wrapped both arms around her again as she ran for the front door

She ran out of the house, quickly realizing Fifth was behind her. She could here insect Replicators running close behind her. She ran as fast a she could to her car, quickly unlocking it before climbing in. She turned the engine on, then put it into gear then sped off, steering with one hand whilst holding onto her baby with the other hand. She looked back in the mirror and could see Fifth standing outside her house, the insect form Replicators were still chasing her so she floored it and was soon putting distance between her and them.

- - - - - -

Jack was lying on his couch, eating popcorn, as well as getting it all over the floor, and drinking beers. He was watching another run of 'the Simpsons" quite happy to do so alone until suddenly someone was hammering at his door.

He was amazed, it must have been three in the morning but he couldn't sleep he had far too much on his mind to sleep. He opened the door and was almost knocked down as Sam ran past him. It was pouring down and the rain was dripping off her. She had managed to keep the baby somewhat dryer but she was still cold and wet and crying from both.

"Christ Carter what happened?" Jack asked as he grabbed a blanket from off the back of the couch and wrapped it around them both. He quickly led her to the couch and brushed away some of the popcorn before guiding her down to sit next to him.

She was crying and couldn't speak because of it. He watched as she just clung onto her baby and cried. The baby was still crying. "Carter let me take her." he suggested.

Sam trusted him with her whole heart so without hesitation she let him pick the baby up out of her arms. He stood up holding her close to him as he gently bounced her in his arms, all the time softly swaying. Sam watched as he turned around so that the baby was facing the TV. She managed a small smile when she heard him begin explaining the current plot of this particular Simpsons episode to her daughter.

"That is Maggie Simpson," he said. "But she never talks. I'll bet you'll talk. Just don't talk about the scientific garbage that your mom and Daniel talk about, okay." he said.

Sam had to laugh. "I think she's a fan." she said.

"Who isn't a fan of the Simpsons?" he said.

"I meant of you." she clarified.

Jack shot her a look then looked down at the now sleeping baby. He just smiled, and couldn't stop smiling. He knew he looked like some smiling fool but he didn't care. He hated being alone in his house every night. Having Sam and her newborn baby here seemed perfect to him, until he suddenly had to wonder what had brought them here.

"What's going on Carter?" he said.

She looked at her baby for a moment before looking up at Jack. "Fifth was at my house." she told him.

"What?" he asked, his voice full of concern ad he quickly joined her on the couch again. "Did he hurt you or the baby?" he asked. He couldn't see any physical wounds on either of them.

"No." she said, beginning to cry.

Jack suddenly felt sick. "Did he touch you?" he asked her.

She knew what he meant. She shook her head. "He told me that he was only able to download the Replicator technology into me to make her because of Jolinar." She was trying hard not to burst into full blown sobs. "He said she wouldn't be safe. That she had powers and that people would be after her."

"Like who?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," she cried, her tears beginning to fall harder not matter how hard she tried to stop them. "How am I supposed to protect her when I don't know what I'm protecting her from?" she asked him before she dropped her head into her hands and cried.

Jack shuffled closer to her and with the baby resting in his one arm and on his knee he wrapped his other arm around Sam and pulled her into him, letting her cry on her shoulder. "I'll help you look after her. We all will. She'll be safe at the SG-C. No one can get through the Stargate. Look, I'm gonna get you a change of my clothes then we're gonna go straight to the SG-C. Okay?"

Sam nodded, finally looking up at him as her tears stopped. Jack gently brushed away the tears on her face with his thumb. As he gazed into her eyes he was suddenly fighting, really fighting, the urge to kiss her. Even with a tear stained face and dripping wet hair and clothes she looked like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He loved her for so many reasons he wouldn't know where to start explaining them.

"Here," he said as he quickly handed the baby back before he did something to make a fool out of himself.

He pushed himself up and was making his way across the room when he stopped and turned to face her. "Why did you come here and not to Daniels or Hammond's or the SG-C?" he asked her.

"You were the only person I could think of at the time. Beside's I knew you'd be up watching the late night episodes of this," she said looking at the TV. "I watch it when I can't sleep, you have me hooked on it." she said. It was kind-of a lie. She came to him because it's where she felt safest.

"Oh." he said. "Just one more thing, what are you going to call her?" he asked.

She looked at him then down at the baby. She had known what she would call her since she was born, a name that had stuck with her since the day on the Prometheus. "Grace." she told him.

Jack nodded and smiled. "I like it." he said. He then walked out to get the change of clothing for her.

Sam just cradled Grace whilst she slept. She couldn't wait to be at the SG-C she certainly would rest easier and by now she really was tired.

**TBC**

**This may seem a little slow and I'm sorry for that. The next chapter really kicks things off. I'll also finish explaining when and how Fifth got Sam pregnant. Just for the record there was no sexual contact.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. With it being my first Stargate fic I really didn't expect to get like any reviews but I have so a huge thanks to those people who have.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 3**

**_Four days later_**

SG-1 where all stood in the control room. The base was on alert as there was yet another attempt by someone to get through. Most of the addresses coming through were from known Goa'uld planets. Sam stood there holding onto Grace. She knew whoever was trying to get through were trying to get through to get to her. Fifth's words continued racing around her head she just couldn't forget them.

"Close the iris." Hammond ordered.

They all watched and listened as there was _slam_ after _slam_ against the iris.

"Bugs on a windshield," Jack thought out loud. It was what he thought every time he heard the sound.

Sam just looked at him. She kissed Grace's head. All that mattered to her was that Grace was her baby and that she may be special to others but she would never be as special to them as she was to her. She wouldn't let anyone take her.

Finally the _slams_ stopped and the wormhole closed behind the iris. A team went in to check for radiation and what not before giving the all clear. The base was then taken off alert and the Iris was opened.

"That was the sixth attempt from that gate address alone Sir, not to mention all the others. There has to be something more we can do than just shutting the iris. These people may never give up. If what Fifth told Sam was the truth then I think we need to be fully prepared for an air attack." Daniel said.

They all nodded and agreed. "I'm gonna have a constant team armed and ready in the gate room. Don't worry no one's going to get to her." Hammond said. He had practically just finished when the gate started again.

Walter was about to put the base back on alert when a signal came through. "It's the Tok'ra Sir."

"Oh God," Sam said. She knew which Tok'ra it was going to be…her father.

"Let him through." Hammond said. He too knew who it would be.

- - - - - -

By the time Hammond walked into the de-briefing room with Jacob following closely behind, Sam had gotten herself into a complete state and because of it Grace was also being a little moody. She was unsettled and crying slightly, although the base going on alert every half hour was enough to make anyone unsettled and moody.

Jacob stood in the doorway and just looked over at Sam as she stood there gently rocking Grace. It was silent, no one was saying anything. Taking the lead Jack walked over to Sam and gently took Grace out of her arms then walked over to Jacob.

"Grace this is your Grandfather," he said to her as he bounced her in his arms. "He's not a grumpy as he looks." he muttered to her so no one else heard. He got to Jacob and stopped. "Jacob this is your granddaughter. Grace." he said with a huge smile as he passed her over to him.

Jacob took her from him. "I hope you have nothing to do with this Jack?" he said sternly.

Jack shook his head then almost ran away from him, hiding behind Teal'c, trying and failing to be subtle about it.

Jacob's expression was still and almost angry. He looked down at Grace and she looked up at him with her big blue eyes, most babies slept a lot at this age but she was awake and alert pretty much all the time. They all watched as he just looked at the baby. Sam wanted to scream _'Say something' _but she forced herself to stay quiet.

Grace suddenly got the hiccups, each time one hit her her little body bounced in her grandfathers arms. Jacob began smiling then he began laughing, it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "She's amazing Sammy." he said.

Sam walked over to him and threw her arm around him. She was so relieved. "Thank you dad." she said to him before kissing him on the cheek.

"She looks just like you." he said.

"Thanks." Sam replied as she lovingly rubbed Grace's tummy trying to soothe her hiccups.

"Will I have the opportunity to meet the man who sees himself good enough to impregnate my daughter?" he asked.

Sam could feel herself blushing. "Dad, it's actually a really long story." she said.

He looked her and his smile was suddenly gone. "Go on," he said.

"Err…err," she couldn't help but laugh nervously. _God she felt like a teenager again giving him her excuse for being home late_. She tried to say what was in her head but it just wasn't forming into words. She brushed her hair back off her face, she felt so hot. Jacob had put her on the hot seat right now. "Dad she's part Replicator," she blurted out. "Fifth downloaded her into me, it's…it's confusing. He was only able to do it because…" she began but suddenly Sel'mak stepped in.

"Because you were once blended with a Tok'ra synbiote."

"Yea." Sam said. "Did you know they could do that?" she asked, slightly horrified they may know and hadn't warned them.

"It was something we suspected but that we have no real proof of to say that we were correct. Little Gracie here now proves that we were right." Jacob said as he rocked his grandchild.

"Fifth told me she had powers, that she was special. Do you know anything about that?" she asked.

"Tok'ra abilities are still within you Sam. That's why you're able to do things like use a hand device. You have the memories of the Tok'ra Jolinar and now so does your daughter. She'll posses all the powers that the Tok'ra have, however she'll also posses Replicator abilities too." Jacob had barely begun explaining when the sirens started as the base went on alert again.

"Not again," Jacks cursed as he led the way to the control room.

Once they were all down there Sam took Grace from Jacob.

"Close the iris." Hammond ordered, not that Walter needed to be told.

Walter closed it but the second it shut it opened back up. He immediately did it again but still it opened back up.

"Walter, stop fooling about close the damn iris." Jack ordered.

"I'm trying," he said as he did it again but still it opened back up.

"All armed teams ready in the gate room." Hammond ordered.

The gate room suddenly filled with armed officers, all ready with their guns pointing at up at the gate. The wormhole whooshed out of the gate and then finally settled. Everyone waited in silence to see what was going to come through the gate and to find out what or who had been able to keep the iris from closing.

After what seemed like forever hundreds of insect form Replicators began running through the wormhole. Immediately every one began shooting but no sooner had they broke up before they were rebuilding themselves. Sam watched in horror as Fifth walked through the gate. He looked right up at the control room and saw her. He looked right into her eyes. She knew exactly what or who he had come for straight away.

Although people were shooting at him none of the bullets were hurting him, they were just bouncing off him. One by one the officers in the gate room were disappearing. "Time to go," Jack said as he led Sam out of the room.

Teal'c Daniel and Jacob quickly followed after them. "Jack, where are we going?" Sam asked.

"We need to get you two somewhere safe." he said.

They all ran around the corner of the SG-C corridors but had to stop dead. Fifth stood there with dozens of Replicators surrounding him. In a flash Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob all disappeared from around her.

"I gave you a better choice than this Samantha. If you hand the baby over to me now I will return all your friends unharmed." Fifth said.

"Beat it." Jack spat at him as he spun them round and tried to run the other way but suddenly Fifth was there in front of them again and the Replicators were all beginning to surround them.

"Hand her over Samantha." Fifth said as he stepped closer.

Sam held Grace closer to her and stepped back. Jack moved to stand protectively in front of them. "You're not taking her baby and you're gonna return my team before I kick your sorry ass." Jack said.

Fifth simply laughed at him. "This has nothing to do with you." Fifth said right before Jack was suddenly swarmed by the Replicators they pushed him right back against the wall, trapping him as they practically covered his whole body. Grace began crying this was all too much for her.

"Jack," Sam cried.

Before she had chance to go over to him Fifth grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the wall, pinning her there. "You had the chance to be with us, but you wanted it to be this way." he said to her.

Before she knew it Fifth's arm turned into a sharp blade which he thrust into Sam's stomach. She screamed in pain and was barely able to keep hold of Grace. Using the opportunity Fifth pulled Grace out of her arms. Sam was stuck to the wall behind her by the blade that was wedged through her stomach.

Fifth leaned forward and tenderly kissed Sam on the lips. "You will see her again." he said before he was suddenly gone.

Sam fell to the floor. "Bring her back!" she screamed as loud as she could. "Fifth please!" she screamed again.

Jack was freed as the insect Replicators disappeared as well. He fell to the floor hard but straight away he pushed himself up and crawled over to Sam. He quickly put his hands over the wound on her stomach. She cried out in pain as he added pressure. "Hold in the Sam." he said he had no idea what to do for the best. He needed to call for help or go find it but he was too scared to move his hands because her blood was flowing too freely out of her body.

As he looked around Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob appeared. Fifth had freed them once he had the person he wanted. "Help me." Jack yelled at them.

They all ran over to him. Sam was now lying flat on the floor and gasping for breath she was crying but not just because of the excruciating pain because she had lost Grace. Fifth had her and she had no idea what he would do with her.

"Oh God," Jacob cried. He was watching as his daughter died.

They were all busy trying to help Sam when they were beamed out. They all looked around to see they were in a ship, more precisely an Asgard ship, Thor's.

"Thor, please help her!" Jack begged.

With another Flash Sam was gone, then she was back, unconscious and inside a huge incubator looking thing. "I will try to heal Carter's body. It is very damaged and she has lost a huge amount of blood." Thor said as he worked.

"Can you do it?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"I think I can." Thor answered.

They all watched nervously whilst Thor pushed the dials around on his computer. Finally the top on the incubator lifted up. Jack ran over to it and reached in and took hold of Sam's hand. "Carter, Sam can you hear me?" he said as he waited.

All of a sudden she sat upright, gasping for breath. She slapped her hands down on a stomach where now only a tingling sensation was. Her clothes where still stained with blood and there was a huge rip in her shirt from where the blade had cut it but no wound and no pain.

"Grace, he took Grace." she cried.

Jack threw his arms around her. "I know. I know Sam. I promise you we'll get her back." he said confidently.

Sam held onto him as she cried. She would do anything to get Grace back and make Fifth pay and if it was the last thing she did she was going to do both.

**TBC**

**I like cliffhangers.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

**_2 days later_**

SG-1 stepped back through the Stargate and into the gate room where General Hammond was standing, awaiting their return. When he saw the gloomy looks on their faces he instantly knew it wasn't good news.

They had been sending teams to all the gate addresses that had been dialed when people had been trying to get through, most likely to Grace. However no matter how many worlds they had already gone to not one team had found any traces of the Replicators or Fifth or Grace.

Sam walked right past Hammond but the others all stopped. Hammond watched as she ripped her helmet off and walked out of the gate room. "I guess no luck then?"

"No Sir, this mission was more of a waste of time than the last." Jack said before he too stormed out of the gate room.

"Have we heard anything from the Asgard?" Daniel asked.

"They're still trying to locate Fifth's ship but so far they've had no luck." Hammond replied.

"Yeah well, tell them to join the group." Daniel said before he walked off as well.

Teal'c followed behind him leaving Hammond alone in the gate room. He looked up at the gate and prayed for a miracle.

- - - - - -

Jack walked into the changing room and found Sam sitting on the benches in the middle of it. She was holding onto a Polaroid that Janet had taken of her and Grace in the infirmary right before Janet had took Grace off for the tests.

He slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her. He was so close to her that all of the right side of his body was touching the left side of hers. He could clearly see she was crying but he had known that when he was standing at the door. He gently took the picture out of her hands and had a look at it; Sam was sat there holding a sleeping Grace in her arms with a huge smile slapped on her face.

"That was taken by Janet. Right before she took Grace off for the tests." Sam said with a small smile as she remembered a time when she had been able to hold Grace in her arms. Suddenly thinking she may never be able to do it again took her back to tears. "Where is she, Jack? I want my baby back." she cried.

Jack quickly turned to face her and pulled her into him. She shuffled round so that now her whole body leaned into his as she cried onto his chest. Jack held one hand on her hair and gently stroked her back with the other.

He knew his must be hell for her. Right after the Asgard had sent them back to Earth they had begun looking for Grace. Jacob had gone home to assemble teams of the Tok'ra who were also going to do everything they could to find someone who was, in a way, part of them. However no matter how many people there were out on missions and looking for Grace no one had found anything and Jack could see that it was killing Sam.

He wanted to say something but there were no words that could help when you had lost a child. Instead he decided to tell her the truth. He gently pushed her back away from him so he could look into her eyes, even if they were all red and puffy from crying so much and filled with tears. "I'm not going to lie to you Carter and tell you that this will get any easier because it never will. You're gonna miss her every minute of every day until we get her back and am I promise you that we will get her back." he said determinedly. "If I have to walk through fire or turn myself inside out I will if it means we get her back." he promised.

Sam couldn't stop her tears, but now a different kind of tears fell. They were tears of love. Love for a man who didn't have to help her at all, but was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as she continued to cry.

- - - - - -

**_2 days later_**

Still no teams had been successful in finding Grace. All the addresses had been visited yet still nothing. SG-1 was standing in the control room waiting for another SG team who were scheduled to come back through the gate anytime now. Suddenly the gate started spinning.

"It's them." Walter informed everyone.

"Open the iris." Hammond ordered.

Walter did as he was told and a few seconds later the team arrived through the Stargate, however two of them were holding another one of the team members up. He had a very nasty wound to his leg, probably from a staff weapon.

"Get that man to the infirmary!" Hammond shouted.

The leader of the team took no time in coming straight up to the control room. He saluted to Hammond, "Permission to talk freely Sir?" he asked.

"Go on son." Hammond replied, giving him the go ahead.

"With all respect to the reasoning of these missions, all that is happening is that teams are getting injured. Sir we were nearly killed as we tried to dial home just now. No one is finding Carter's daughter and I don't feel we will. I think we should give up on this." he said.

"You pompous son-of-a-bitch," Jack said annoyed, "Do you have any idea of the amount of times we have put our asses on the line for you and now you're running scared because of a small thing like that?" Jack yelled at him. "The missions you are sent on have nothing to do with you. You do them or you find a new job." he continued.

Sam ignored all that was going on and sat down at one of the computers. She never wanted to give up looking for Grace but she knew she couldn't keep putting other people's lives at risk in her determination to find her.

"Colonel," Hammond warned.

"Speaking freely Sir," Jack said he wasn't asking, "This guy doesn't deserve to wear that badge. We serve and we protect which means everyone, every man woman _and_ child on this planet and any other planet where they need our help." Jack said.

"Excused," Hammond said to the officer. He saluted him and then walked out.

"Can you believe that guy?" Jack said angrily.

"Maybe he has a point Jack. Who am I to put people's lives at risk all because my daughter is missing?" Sam said as she got up.

Jack could see she was giving up and he really couldn't let her do that. She was almost out of the control room when the gate was activated.

"Off world activity Sir," Walter informed them.

"Close the iris." Hammond said.

Walter tried to close it but it only closed halfway before opening up again. He quickly tried again but this time it was completely jammed. "It won't close!" Walter yelled as he began to panic.

"Start the detonation." Hammond ordered.

Walter did as he was told as the wormhole whooshed out of the gate. Everyone stood watching, waiting to see who or what was going to come through. Upon Hammond's orders the gate room suddenly filled with armed officers, all ready to fire upon the order. The wormhole began rippling more. Whoever was coming through was making a quick entrance.

Suddenly a girl came practically flying out of the gate because she was travelling so fast. She hit the ramp hard and rolled down it. They all watched as the girl sat up and looked at the gate. They were all left shocked and puzzled as the iris finally closed, instantly followed by _slam_ after _slam _against it.

The girl fell back onto the ramp holding onto her shoulder and groaning in pain. SG-1 and Hammond all ran into the gate room. The detonation countdown suddenly stopped itself too. They all ran onto the ramp which was now swarmed by men with their guns all pointing down at the girl. She hadn't moved though, she still lay there holding onto her shoulder.

Jack pushed his way through the officers first and the others all followed through. Upon seeing it was just a young girl he told everyone to lower their guns. When Hammond repeated the order they all did.

Jack knelt down next to the girl and gently took hold of her arm causing her to yelp in pain. "Okay that's dislocated." he thought out loud.

Sam looked at the gash that the girl had on her forehead, she guessed from having hit the ramp so hard.

"You always make an entrance like that?" Jack asked her.

"I was kind of in a rush." The girl answered. Her voice was small but confident but giving away all the pain she was in.

"Get a medical team in here." Hammond ordered.

"Who was chasing you?" Jack asked.

"Replicators." she replied.

"Why did you come here?" Daniel asked as he crouched down next to her too.

"To find my mother." she told them.

"I think you got the wrong address." Jack said.

"No, this is earth." she said matter-of-factly.

"Then who's your mother?" Daniel asked.

"Samantha Carter." she said before passing out.

Everyone looked up to see Sam's reaction. She just stood up and stepped away from the girl as she looked down at her. _Had she really found Grace..? Could this really be Grace..?_

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this has taken a while to update. I moved house and have ony just got my internet connected back up. So I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the great reviews and adds and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

The girl claiming to be Grace sat on a hospital bed as Janet finished stitching a gash on her elbow. She had completely refused pain meds and without knowing her medical history Janet hadn't pushed it. They all watched as she just winced and flinched occasionally. "Is that not hurting you?" Jack asked, feeling the pain of it himself almost.

"I've had worse." The girl said as she looked around.

Although Teal'c, Daniel, Hammond and Jack all stood close to her Sam was sat on a bed behind them, but still watching. She couldn't take her eyes off the girl. She had long wavy blonde hair, the biggest bluest eyes she had ever seen and a sunny complexion.

No one had said anything about her claims to be Sam's daughter but all of them would have to secretly admit that the girl sitting on the bed was a mini-me version of Sam.

Janet began bandaging the girls elbow up. "I'm gonna need to take another look at this later on." Janet informed her.

"It'll heal quick." she told her.

Janet stepped in front of her and took a look at the gash on her forehead. "I'm going to need to stitch this one too?" she said. She looked at the girl as if to say _'you sure you don't want any pain killers'_.

"I can handle it." The girl said.

Janet nodded before setting to work cleaning it up.

"How did you know how to work the DHD? I mean…?" Daniel said forgetting DHD was their term for it and not necessarily everyone else's.

"It's not really that hard. I've been using them for as long as I can remember." The girl answered.

"Wow really? Do you know how it works?" he asked her.

"The crystals inside it. They're pretty easy to program." she said.

"Wow," Daniel said.

It didn't take Janet long to fix the gash up. Next she had to mend her shoulder. "Okay I really recommend you having some pain medication for this." Janet said as she gently pushed her sleeve up.

"I'll be fine." The girl said again.

"Okay." Janet accepted reluctantly. "Can one of you guys give me a hand?" Janet asked.

Jack and Daniel both shrugged and stepped back. Neither of them would be able to hear the sound of a bone relocating itself without feeling the need to throw-up and they both had reputations to protect. Teal'c was about to step forward when Sam jumped off the bed she was sat on and walked over to Janet. "I'll do it." she said.

The girl looked up at her and smiled. Sam wanted to smile back but instead she walked behind her.

"Hold onto her other shoulder and just here." Janet instructed.

Sam did as she was told. She couldn't help but feel weird holding onto someone who was claiming to be her daughter and may very well be her. Janet took hold of her wrist and her shoulder. "Get ready." she warned her.

The girl did. They all winced as Janet pushed and twisted, successfully putting the girls shoulder back in place. She yelped in pain and straight away held onto her tender shoulder. "That was most uncomfortable." she said.

Janet smiled at her and rubbed her other shoulder. "You did great." she said before walking off to find a sling small enough for her.

Sam slowly walked over to the others, now standing closer to the girl.

"So how old are you then?" Jack asked her.

"In your years," she began, "seventeen."

They all couldn't help but think she looked younger. She was pretty short for her age too.

"What's your name?" Daniel asked, taking a quick look at Sam.

She was just stood looking at the girl, he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Grace." The girl said. "That's what my father said my mother called me." she told them.

"Who's your father?" Janet asked as she walked over to her and began fitting the sling she had found.

"Others call him Fifth." she said before looking down at the floor like she was ashamed.

"What is sweetheart?" Janet asked her.

"Can he get me here?" she asked.

"No." Jack said firmly as he stepped forward.

- - - - - -

A few hours later and Grace was sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Sam had been sat in there since she had fallen asleep. Jack quietly walked in and closed the door over behind him. He walked over to where Sam was sat and stood next to her. "How is she?" he asked.

"She's been sleeping for the last hour and a half." Sam told him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled, thankful for his caring about her. "I'm still really confused. She looks just like how I had imagined her looking when she got to that age. Only she is so much prettier. I just want to…" she began but stopped herself.

"Want to what?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." she said as she shook her head.

"Have you said anything to her?" he asked.

"Nope, what should I say? _Hi_ _I'm Samantha Carter. I'm your mother and you're my daughter who was taken away from me four days ago and is now back, just 17 years older than you should be_." she said sarcastically.

"It's a start." Jack said with a smile.

She knew he was joking. She grabbed his hand and held it next to her face as she gently brushed his soft skin with her thumb. Jack leant down and kissed the top of her head. "Talk to her." he encouraged before walking away from her and out of the room.

Sam was about to get up and go talk to her when the base sirens started, meaning that someone was coming through the gate. Sam quickly ran over to the door. Grace sat upright on the bed and seeing the door open ran right over to it. She was quickly stopped by two guards. "You have to stay in there." One of them told her.

Doing as she was told she backed up into the room and the guards shut the door. She wasn't staying in there though. In a flash she was gone.

- - - - - -

Sam ran into the control room where the rest of the team where stood "What's going on?" she asked.

"SG-3 is coming back through from the gate address that Grace…the girl came from." Daniel said.

SG-3 stepped through the gate. All of them were carrying as many people and children as they could, behind them there was a small group of injured people walking or limping behind them.

"Medical team to the gate room." Hammond ordered.

SG-1 ran down into the gate room to give the others a hand. One of the men passed Teal'c a very beaten and bloodied looking man. Teal'c quickly scooped him up.

"What happened?" Daniel asked him.

"Replicators…Replicators. They destroyed everything. They killed half our village. There…there is one of them!" The man shouted as he pointed up to the control room.

They all looked up to see Grace standing at the window looking down. When they looked back at the man in Teal'c's arms they could clearly see that he was dead. He still had a horrified expression on his face though as he looked up at Grace. Everyone in the gate room who looked up and saw her started to scream as well. Parents tried to hide their children behind them as they lead them into the corner of the gate room, trying to hide them from who they saw.

Sam looked up at Grace. She had to wonder what type of person she had found, more precisely what type of person her daughter had turned into.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, this is just for fun.**

**Chapter 6**

All the villagers who had come through the Stargate seeking help had now been taken care of. Those who had needed medical assistance had been given it and those who had simply needed food, water and a place to rest had received it.

Janet had informed SG-1 and Hammond that some of the villagers wounds looked newer than others. She had confused them all when she had told them that some of them looked like they had made that very day and not when the so called attack Grace was running from had occured. Now they had evidence to show that the villagers may not be telling the truth, that or they were confused and Grace _was _doing what all Replicators did...destroyed.

SG-1 now stood in an observation room watching in as Grace was interviewed by an officer about the claims the villagers had made against her. "Do you know how many people have accused you of being part of the group of Replicators that hit the village?" The officer asked her.

His attempts to intimidate her hadn't worked in the slightest it had only annoyed her. "I already told you I didn't kill anyone nor did I give the command to kill anyone." Grace said. She was sick of repeating the same thing and still having him not believe her.

This interview had been going on for almost an hour and she was bored and tired and the cuffs around her wrists were tight and were now cutting into her skin. SG-1 were all confused, Sam most of all. She kept seeing Grace how she was when she was a baby and she knew that Grace could never have hurt anyone. When Jack looked at Grace all he saw was Sam and he couldn't help but feel that anyone or anything that was a part of Sam could be anything but good. He knew Grace hadn't done what the villagers were accusing her of.

Jack couldn't take it any longer. Just watching was getting them nowhere. He wanted to talk to Grace himself. He walked out of the observation room and into the interview room. When Grace saw him she had to smile. There was something about Jack she liked. She knew she could trust him. If she could get him to believe her she knew the others would.

"Grace," Jack began, taking over the interview, "We have a whole bunch of witnesses out there that say you did."

"They're wrong. I didn't kill anyone!" she shouted, "Why won't you believe me? I'm not like them. I'm not like him." she protested as she stood up from the chair.

"Not like who?" Jack asked.

"Fifth and the Replicators. He wanted me to kill but I wouldn't and when I refused this time he was going to kill me and that's why I had to come here." she explained.

"How did you know the address to earth?" he asked.

"Because this is where Fifth is coming next." she told him.

- - - - - -

Grace was now sat down in the briefing room, her hands were no longer cuffed but she was in here only because she was informing them all of Fifth's plan to attack the SG-C.

"When will the attack occur?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't know. Soon but he wouldn't tell me. He was training me ready for it." Grace told them."It was a kind of pressure thing. He wanted me trained before the attack so he didn't tell me exctly when it would happen so I'd train harder."

"What do you mean training you?" Sam asked.

"Training me to fight, to control my abilities…" she began.

"What abilities?" Sam asked quickly. She just had to know.

"I can understand machinery and control it."

"What type of machinery?" Daniel asked.

"Just some types of machinery... Like the thing you have on the gate. Fifth told me all about it. He said that many Replicators had been killed because of it."

"I have a question...how have you aged seventeen years in four days?" Jack asked.

Although a little confused by his question, Grace was about to answer when Daniel started for her. "Jack, different planets have different time frames to us." he pointed out.

"The Replicators have a device that can alter time. It also offers a good place to hide out. Time is moving so fast around us that no one really see's you. It's pretty hard to understand. I'm sure Sam could explain it easier." she said.

"It's the time control device we left behind Sir, they must have altered it somehow." Sam offered.

"Okay," Jack said, happy enough with the answers for that question. "Why is he training you to fight?" he asked.

"So that I can help him take over planets and force people to worship the Replicators." she told them all. "And because he says there are people who are out to kill me. If I don't learn how to use my abilities to stop them then they will kill me."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Sam asked, somewhat afraid of the answer she might get.

"No, I don't want to kill. I've seen Fifth kill far too many innocent people who were all standing up for what they believed in."

"What happens when you don't do what Fifth tells you?" Daniel asked.

Grace stood up and turned around. She pulled her top up to reveal her back. It was a huge map of scars, old and new. Sam quickly got to her feet and walked over to Grace. Some of the cuts looked fresh. "Are those whip marks?" she asked.

"Yep. It's one of Fifth's great creations a whip that not only tears you skin open but one that electrocutes you as well."

By this time Jack had stood up too so he could get a better look at the marks. He hated Fifth more now. They were all quickly realizing that a Replicator was even evil to its own breed...if they didn't obey.

"You weren't lying before when you said you'd had worse." Jack said to her.

Grace pushed her shirt back down and turned around. She just smiled at Jack. "Still isn't the worst."

"Why are you warning us about Fifth's attack?" Daniel asked.

"Because I know the kind of damage he can do. When he comes here none of you stand a chance." she told them.

"So what…you're gonna help us?" Daniel asked.

"I'm the only one who can." she said.

They all looked at her. If she was right they had no choice but to trust her. They just had to hope they were making the right choice.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review. **

**I know not everything may seem precise to the laws of Stargate technology and stuff, but I'm trying to get it accurate, the rest I'm making up. :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 7**

SG-1 and Grace had come up with a plan to try and find Fifth's ship before he had a chance to get to and attack earth. If Grace was telling the truth they had about two weeks until the attack, still some of them couldn't help but feel like maybe they should have stayed on Earth incase Grace was lying and this was all a trap. One of them would need to be able to help out at the SG-C, however they had all gone along despite their thoughts.

Along with Jacob, SG-1 had borrowed a ship from the Tok'ra and now with the help of the Asgard were looking for Fifth's ship.

Grace was stood looking out the window. The funny thing was she loved being in space, among the stars and other planets. She felt like she was at home here. Even if she had been snatched from the home where she should really belong and forced to live in the world that was outer space.

Grace had many skills and abilities; one was great hearing, something Fifth had trained her for, so she could be the best warrior she could be, so she could hear danger coming from far away. It also meant she could hear Jacob talking to Sam.

"Are you sure she's Grace?" Jacob asked Sam.

"Yeah, Janet ran tests….I just…it's so hard to…to make sense of." Sam said as she looked at Grace.

Even though Grace had her back to them she could feel them watching her from the other side of the room.

"What if this is all part of Fifth's plan? Maybe he's using her as bait. This could all be a trick. We need to watch her closely Sam. We can't trust her." Jacob said.

"I know." Sam said impatiently. She was already telling herself that very thing.

Grace couldn't take anymore. She spun round on her heels and stormed out of the room. They all watched but it was Jack who got up and followed her. He spotted her straight away. She was sitting on the floor at the end of the corridor underneath a big window that looked out at the stars. Slowly, with his hands tucked in his pockets, he walked up to her. He could see her eyes were glassy with tears.

"Can I sit down?" he asked.

"What you asking me for. I'm just a Replicator remember?" she said coldly.

Jack sat down next to her, rubbing his knees as they clicked. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

Grace just looked at him confused. "What's a secret?" she asked him.

"It's something that no one else knows except for the person who's secret it is and the person or persons they tell it to. It kind of makes it special then when you tell it to someone, and you only tell a secret to someone who you trust and who is your friend." he said to her with a smile.

"Then why would you tell me?" Grace asked him flatly.

"Becasue, I want you to know it." he said to her with a smile.

She smiled back at him and nodded her head.

"Good." he said as he shuffled closer to her. "Well my secret is...that I do believe in you." he said.

"Really?" Grace asked in disbelief.

"Really?" Jack said, "And I think that what you're doing now is really brave, I don't think of you as 'just a Reaplicator'." he said using her words.

Grace looked at him and smiled. She suddenly became very worried as something began rolling down her cheek, it was coming from her eyes. "What is this?" she said as she looked at the clear liquid on her fingers, "What's wrong with me?" she asked Jack.

Jack had to smile before he turned to her and wiped away the tears she was crying. "You're crying." he told her.

"What?"

"It's something _humans_ do." he said emphasizing the fact it was a human thing.

"Why?" she asked.

"We do it when we're sad or hurt, or happy. You've never cried?"

"What you're talking about shows emotions. Fifth wouldn't allow me to show emotions. He said it was a weakness to do so. Warriors can't be weak."

"Yeah, well, here it's okay to show them." Jack said again with an encouraging smile.

She smiled back at him as she wiped away the rest of her tears. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked.

"Sure." Jack said.

"I know Sam hates me and I know she's my mother. I knew before I even came through the gate. Fifth was trying to train me to trick her. He wants her pretty bad." she told him. " He had this machine copy of her. When I wasn't training and fighting it I used to just sit there and look at it and talk to it. Fifth caught me once and he...well after what he did I couldn't train for a while, my leg was too injured."

"What did he do?" Jack asked.

"He took me to this planet where there are these beasts. Fifth says they're the first forms of the Goa'uld or something. He left me alone in a forest to fight them. I was nearly killed." she said simply.

"How could someone do that to his own kid?" Jack thought out loud.

Grace just shrugged her shoulders and looked at him. That life - being trained to be perfect and punished for not being perfect - was the only life she had ever known. She didn't understand it when she was living it and she certainly didn't understand it now.

"We won't let him hurt you or anyone else. We're gonna stop him." Jack said enthusiastically.

"We can try." Grace said.

"What do you say we go back in there?" Jack suggested.

Grade nodded and pushed herself up. She turned around and looked down at Jack.

He held his hands out, "Pull me up please."

Grace smiled and helped him up.

"My knees aren't what they used to be." he said as they walked back to where the others where.

- - - - - -

When they got back in there everyone was stood at the window. "See anything interesting?" Jack asked.

"The computers picked up something Sir but we're not quite sure what." Sam answered.

Grace and Jack walked over to the window and looked out. "Up there." Grace said as she pointed to what was at first nothing but where suddenly Fifth's ship appeared.

"Are we cloaked?" Daniel asked.

"It doesn't matter, the ship will still see you." Grace informed them.

Suddenly they were hit by something, the whole ship shuddered. "What was that?" Sam asked looking at Grace.

"Probably a delivery of Replicators. Remove the cloak and divert the power to the shields. We're gonna need them." Grace said.

Before Jacob had chance to do anything they were all hit again, the ship shuddered so hard they were all thrown back. Teal'c managed to grab hold of the chair Jacob was sitting in so they both remained standing and sitting, but Sam, Jack, Daniel and Grace were all thrown to the floor.

"We've got Replicators on board, they must have somehow broke their way through the ship. I'm putting the shields up now. Let's hope it stops anymore coming through."

"It will." Grace said.

She got up, along with the others and ran over to the computers.

"The Replicators are in the engine room." Jacob informed them.

"Let's go." Jack said as they all ran over to and grabbed their guns. Grace quickly ran after them, but Sam stopped her in place. "You have to stay here." she said firmly.

"I'm coming with you." Grace argued.

"It's too dangerous you have to stay here." Sam told her.

"No I need to help you. You won't be able to stop them on your own." Grace said matter-of-factly.

"Carter she's right." Jack yelled.

Grace smiled inwardly for Jack's support.

"Fine but stay behind me." Sam warned her.

Grace wasn't completely sure but she thought she detected a hint of actually giving-a-damn in Sam's voice. She had to smile as she ran behind them.

**TBC**

**Sorry the chapters are short. The next few are longer. This one was mainly about the Grace and Jack bonding.  
**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. :) Sorry it's taken a while.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 8**

By the time they all got to the engine room it was swarming with Replicators. Immediately they all began shooting at them. The Replicators continued running at them ready to attack.

"Stop!" Grace shouted.

Slowly all the Replicators froze. Everyone turned to look at Grace. "Kill them already. I can't keep them like this for long." Grace told them.

Straight away they began shooting at the Replicators again until they were all just dust. Once they were all gone Grace fell to the floor, looking exhausted. They all ran over to her. Sam and Jack fell onto their knees next to her. "How'd you do that?" Jack asked in amazement.

"I told you I could understand machinery."

"You didn't say you could control it. That was brilliant." Sam said.

Grace just smiled at her before accepting Teal'c hand as he helped her back to her feet. "It takes a lot of practice." she said, "…and you need to get used to the headache's it causes."

"Will they turn back?" Daniel asked.

Grace just shook her head.

"Could you control any Replicator?" Jack asked.

"If I really thought about it I guess I could. Fifth, can control Replicator ships and stuff. He was training me to do the same. I can't even imagine the headache that would cause." Grace said.

They began walking and were about to step out of the engine room when Grace spun around and pushed Sam out of the way. The others didn't have a second to wonder what she was doing before they saw a bright blue light hit her shoulder, sending her crashing to the floor.

Jack spun around and saw Fifth. Immediately he began shooting at him. Fifth put his hand up and all the bullets froze before dropping to the floor.

"He's got the time device Jack. Hit his hands," she told him.

Jack saw he was clutching something in his hand. He quickly aimed but as he fired, Fifth disappeared. "Damn-it!" Jack yelled.

With Fifth gone they all turned their attention back to Grace. Her shoulder was clearly burnt. "What was that?" Daniel asked.

"Another one of Fifth's creations. It burns through anything, stings like hell." Grace said, wincing at the pain.

"Come on, let's get her back to the control room. There's a first aid kit there. I can try and clean this up." Sam said as she and Jack helped Grace up.

- - - - - -

Back in the control room, Grace, was sat in one of the chairs whilst Sam used what was in the first aid kit to try and fix her up.

"This is probably what getting hit by a staff blast feels like. I've taken a few of them before now." Sam said with a smile.

"Me too, but this is actually worse."

Sam looked up at her. "You've been hit by a staff blast?" she asked.

"A few times." Grace said.

Sam looked at her amazed, wondering so much more about her. She was brought out of her thoughts by approaching footsteps.

"Maybe I can help." Jacob said as he walked up to them.

Sam saw he had the healing device in his hand that the Tok'ra used. She smiled and stepped back. Grace had seen a hand held healing device before but never had one used on her. She sat perfectly still whilst Jacob held it above her wound. She watched in amazement as the wound healed and the pain went away.

"Wow." she said.

"Pretty neat, ha?" Jacob said to her with a smile.

Grace just nodded and smiled back, slightly surprised. He then walked off. There was no sign of Fifth's ship at the moment, but everyone was still looking out for it. Sam however took a minute out from looking out to talk to Grace. She sat down next to her and just checked the wound over. "Does it feel okay?" she asked her.

"It feels as good as new." Grace said.

"Thanks." Sam said to her.

"For what?" Grace asked.

"For pushing me out of the way before. You didn't have to do it though." she said.

"But you would have been hurt if I hadn't."

"Well yeah, but I'd rather me get hurt…than you." she said.

Grace just smiled at her. "Thanks, but it was nothing, really."

"No, it was. You probably saved my life back there."

"Really, it was nothing." Grace protested.

Sam just nodded. She figured that Fifth had made Grace feel her life was so pointless that she may as well sacrifice herself for others. That's why actually doing it didn't seem like a big thing to her.

"Grace, I don't really know why I haven't told you, even though I guess you already know… but…err…I… I'm Samantha Carter. I'm your mother." Sam began.

"Look…" Grace began. She sensed this was hard for Sam and like she said it was something she knew anyway.

"No, please. I should have spoken to you sooner, I just…" she said, not completely sure what to say next though.

"Sam, I was just some random girl who came through your Stargate. I could have been anyone. You had every reason to doubt me. I wouldn't blame you if you still do."

"I don't. Not anymore." Sam said as she tucked a strand of Grace's hair behind her ear. "Maybe once we've stopped Fifth, you could come back and stay with me. We could get to know each other properly." Sam suggested.

"That'd be great." Grace said.

"Good." Sam replied with a beaming smile.

Jack stood across from them watching. He couldn't wipe the smile of his face. He was happy for both Sam and Grace. His smile widened when they began laughing together. He loved the way they both had the same big smile.

**TBC**

**I know it's short but I re-read it and stuff and ended up altering parts and ended up with this rather short chapter. Not quite sure how, I really don't remember deleting that much. I'll make sure the next one stays longer though.**

**Thanks for reading guys. Please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Sorry this has taken so long to update. Next update will be quicker.**

**Chapter 9**

Sam and Jack both walked quietly down the halls of their ship. Daniel and Teal'c walked down the halls of another part of the ship. They had been hit with another parcel full of Replicators which were now working on destroying the ship.

Both parties had found some of the Replicators and had destroyed them but there were still dozens more to be destroyed.

Jacob was still in the control room. He was making sure that their ship kept up with Fifth's who was only a little further ahead. He had even managed to fire a few successful hits at him and they had worked to slow Fifth's ship down slightly but not enough and Jacob still couldn't manage to get another hit in. Fifth was ready now and waiting for it, so he was prepared.

Back in the halls, Jack continued to lead the way on the search for more Replicators. They found some and began shooting at them till they were all gone. In the other corridors, Teal'c and Daniel were doing the exact same thing.

With another batch wiped out Jack began moving forward again.

- - - - - - -

In the control room, Grace was keeping an eye on the ships monitors. She could see which way Sam and Jack were moving and she could see which way Teal'c and Daniel were moving. She had radio contact with each party and the point of her keeping watch of the monitors was to warn them about when and where she saw the Replicators show up on the screen.

Everything seemed quiet for a moment. She was tempted to call them back to the control room. There were no more Replicators showing up on the screen, which she knew meant there were no more onboard.

"Incoming!" Jacob suddenly shouted.

Before Grace had chance to register his words the ship was hit. The force was so hard it sent Grace crashing into the wall behind her and sent the others in the hall crashing to the floor.

Grace quickly pulled herself up and checked back on the monitors.

"More Replicators?" Jacob asked her.

"A lot more." she informed him as the screen was lit up with little white dots swarming the hall ways.

Grace looked around for her radio, she had had it in her hand when she fell, _that she knew. _Suddenly she spotted it, lying by the wall, smashed from the force it had hit the floor. "Oh no!" Grace said before she took off running out of the room.

By the time Jacob had noticed she was gone, he had to avoid another hit from Fifth. "Grace!" he shouted hoping she would hear him and come back in.

- - - - - -

Grace ran down the halls, finding it very difficult to do so as Jacob moved from side to side and up and down in an attempt to avoid being hit. She was more than relieved when she heard a familiar voice a little further down the hall.

"Who the hell's driving this thing?" Jack yelled.

"We were probably hit with more Replicators, Sir." Sam replied.

"Jack, Sam!" Grace called out as she ran towards them.

"Grace what are you doing, you're supposed to be in the control room?" Sam said, sounding more concerned than angry.

"We were hit, with more Replicators…a lot more Replicators. I need to find Daniel and Teal'c to warn them." Grace said quickly.

"Why couldn't you tell us over the radio? "Jack asked.

"It got broke." Grace said impatiently, "Now, where are they?"

Jack grabbed his radio and called through to Teal'c. "Teal'c, keep your eyes peeled, we just got another special delivery. Replicator style." he said.

"We need to…" Sam began but the familiar sounds of Replicators running at them silenced her.

She grabbed Grace's arm and pulled her behind her, protectively standing in front of her. She and Jack then began shooting at the Replicators, but still they kept coming at them.

Grace moved from behind Sam and yelled 'stop' again but this time the Replicators did nothing, they just kept coming. "Stop!" Grace shouted louder as she concentrated harder.

Although they slowed down slightly they didn't stop.

"What's going on?" Jack asked her.

"Fifth must be controlling them." she informed him.

"Okay let's move out." Jack ordered.

Sam pushed Grace who took off running ahead of them. She and Jack then followed behind. Taking turns to run backwards and shoot at the army of Replicators who followed them.

They had only been running for a minute or so when they were stopped by a wall of Replicators standing in front of them.

"Oh hell!" Jack muttered as he stepped in front of Grace and began shooting at the Replicators in front of them. All the while Sam shot at the ones behind. They had only managed to wipe out a few Replicators when they were all caught up in a bright light before they all disappeared.

- - - - - -

Teal'c and Daniel ran into the control room. They had expected to find both Jacob and Grace but to their surprise only found Jacob.

"Where's Grace?" Daniel asked as he ran up to him.

"She ran out of here a minute ago after we were hit." Jacob told them. "Her radio's broken. I thought maybe she had gone to find you two. I guess she went to find Sam and Jack instead. I hope she found them. This ship is swarming with Replicators. If Fifth gets her back there's no telling what he would do to her." Jacob continued.

Daniel took in his words and quickly grabbed his radio. "Jack, its Daniel, is Grace with you?" he said before allowing Jack to talk. He got nothing. "Jack, its Daniel, can you hear me?" he said, still he received no reply.

Teal'c quickly tried Sam's Radio. Nothing.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other before looking at Jacob. "That's not good." Daniel thought out loud.

"Damn-it!" Jacob yelled in frustration. He, like the others, just knew the Replicators had taken them. Jacob knew he had to keep up with Fifth's ship now. He knew that is where Sam, Grace and Jack would be. He wasn't about to let it out of his sight until they were all back safely onboard.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**It's short, I know, but the next chapter will be up really soon.**

**Please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry this update has taken so long. At least this chapter is pretty long.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 10**

Grace woke up with a pain in her head. She knew what the headache was from, a Replicator, that had been probing her mind. Immediately she knew it would be Fifth. He would be getting knowledge about the Stargate and Stargate command. She dreaded to think what he would do with the information.

She looked around and saw Sam and Jack. They were both stuck to the walls thanks to Replicator technology holding their wrists and ankles down.

Grace was able to remove hers, or at least she thought she had, but when Fifth suddenly appeared she realized she probably hadn't, more likely he had. For what reason exactly, she didn't know. "What are you doing?" Grace asked him, "Let them go." she ordered as she walked right up to him and pushed him as hard as she could.

Fifth spun around and hit her cross the face with the back of his hand, sending her crashing into the wall of their cell. He was about to walk over to her when he heard Sam mutter something. He quickly turned back around and walked up to Sam instead.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"Hello Samantha." Fifth said menacingly.

Sam's eyes shot into focus when she saw Fifth. Her heart began racing when she realized where she was. _God, she hated Replicator holding cells more than anything in the world, they held only bad memories for her._

"Is it 6am already?" Jack mumbled.

"Jack!" Grace yelled. She knew he needed to be alert. After all she had no idea what Fifth's plans were.

Jack, was less than impressed when he went to move his arm to scratch his head only to find it pinned down. He opened his eyes properly and looked down at his wrist, then the over then he checked himself over before looking at Sam only to find her in the same predicament as him.

He then noticed Grace who was propped up by the wall with a bleeding lip and a bruise appearing on her cheek.

For a second he just looked straight ahead, looking at no one in particular, before he suddenly began yelling. "Does someone, please, want to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Welcome on board my ship Jack. I can't guarantee you'll be getting of it…alive anyway."

"Let them go Fifth!" Grace said firmly.

"Silence." he said more firmly as he turned around to face her before a sly grin crept across his face. "After all daughter…the plan is going perfectly."

"What plan?" Jack asked.

"To trap you on board my ship," Fifth said matter-of-factly. "I only wanted Samantha but I guess now I have you. After all, I suppose you have had Asgard knowledge downloaded into your head. You may prove to be worthwhile to me yet. With you two here I can destroy your friend's ship, before me and my teams head to your home world, which I also plan to destroy." he said smugly.

Sam and Jack both looked at him. They were both silently trying to think of situations they had been in that had possibly been worse than this, although Sam could recall some Jacks head was a blank. _To him memories just faded into one big blur._

"Fifth, no!" Grace yelled as she pulled herself up.

"There's no need to pretend anymore." he said to her before he turned to look back at Sam and Jack with a big smirk on his face. "I have Grace to thank for this. I could never have done it without her."

"What are you talking about?" Sam said, confused.

"Do you think it was coincidence she arrived through your Stargate?" Fifth said before stepping forward and saying quietly to Sam, "Do you really think she would want to find a mother who barely tried to find her?" Both Jack and Grace heard him, as was probably his intention.

Sam wanted so much to punch him right in his smug face. "I tried to find her. Why did you take her, why did you even create her in the first place?" Sam asked, not meaning for it to sound the way it did.

"For this day, when I finally destroy all of your kind."

"Sure, like we haven't heard this before." Jack mumbled to himself.

"I needed someone who you would let get close to you. I have to admit for a while there you had me worried that you may never accept her. She may not be the warrior she should be but our daughter is one great actress." Fifth said as he paced the floor.

"He's lying." Grace protested.

"Come on daughter. Did you really believe that they trusted you? Did you think that they would really accept you? You're an alien to them." Fifth said.

"Silence!" Grace yelled at him.

Fifth, just laughed at her. "Did you really think that you may find a place on Earth among the humans? They see you as vermin; they would sooner destroy you than learn to love you." Fifth continued.

"Stop it!" Grace yelled as tears stung her eyes.

"The truth hurts, daughter, doesn't it? I learnt the hard way how deceitful and selfish humans are, especially these ones. You had to learn the same lesson. You don't really care for them, do you? I can assure you they don't care for you." Fifth told Grace. She just looked at him.

Sam and Jack were both trying to find a way to break free from the wall. However, neither of them could ignore Fifth's harsh words to Grace. They wanted to say something but whilst Fifth's attention was focused on Grace they could still try to break free.

"You just used me to get what you wanted. Tell me who is more evil and twisted?" Grace argued with Fifth. "You tortured your own child for not being the warrior you were trying to train me to be. You wanted me to be a killer."

"You are a killer. All those people you helped destroyed."

"I never killed anyone." Grace reminded him.

"You never saved them either. That was also part of your training, my test to see who you were most like; the humans who save their own or the Replicators who kill those who are different."

Grace wanted to argue but instead she found herself looking up at Jack and Sam and wondering if either of them did truly believe what she had said. More precisely she wanted to know how they saw her, as a monster or as something else. _She knew the way she saw herself._

She looked back at Fifth. "Let them go, please." she begged.

"Not yet." he said.

"Let's see what you do when I do this." Fifth said as his arm suddenly turned into a blade. Grace watched in confusion as he turned to Jack. He moved the blade up to his neck.

"No, don't!" Grace begged.

"On seconds thoughts, you'll only get in the way. Samantha and I will need some time alone." Fifth said to Jack.

"You touch her and I'll kill you with my bare hands." Jack warned him.

"You won't get the opportunity. You'll be dead." Fifth said as he moved the blade down to Jack's stomach.

"Fifth, please don't, it's me you want leave him alone." Sam begged as tears rolled down her cheeks. Of all the things in the world, seeing Jack die in front of her when she could do nothing to help him would be among the worst to her. "I'll do anything."

Fifth thrust his arm back, ready to swing it forward into Jack.

"Fifth, please!" Sam begged.

Jack knew there was nothing he could do but he looked Fifth right in the eyes with no fear showing. Fifth swung his arm forward but before the blade had time to pierce Jack, Grace jumped in the way, the blade went right through her back and came out only to graze Jack's stomach.

Grace never made a sound but both Jack and Sam couldn't help but scream.

"No!" Jack yelled.

Fifth pulled the blade out of Grace's flesh and it quickly turned back into his arm. He stepped back and watched as Grace slumped against Jack. With his concentration gone the restraints on Sam and Jack fell away.

Jack quickly caught Grace in his arms, falling to his knees holding her. Sam quickly fell to her knees next to them and placed her hand over Grace's wound. The blood however just continued to pump through her fingers and a pool quickly formed around her.

Grace quickly began gasping for breaths. Fifth remained shocked, he looked at his arm that was covered in blood, _Grace's blood._

Suddenly the ship shuddered, it had been hit…

- - - - - -

Jacob and the others all cheered in their ship.

"Again. We need to weaken the ships shield so we can transport them back on board." Daniel pointed out.

Jacob lined the ships up and fired again, again they all cheered as they got another hit in.

"Again." Teal'c said.

- - - - - -

Sam couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Grace was getting paler and paler by the second, her body was shaking with shock as the blood continued to spill out of her dying body. "I…I'm…so…sorry." Grace muttered.

"Shh." Sam said as she took Grace into her arms. "Jack we need to get her to the infirmary, she's gonna die." Sam said, almost forgetting Fifth was still in the room with them.

"She's not gonna die, she's gonna be fine Carter." Jack said firmly as he placed his jacket over her wound. Grace cried in pain as he added pressure. "I'm sorry kiddo, I've gotta stop the bleeding." he said.

Seeing her like this brought back memories of watching Charlie, his own son, bleed to death. Though it shocked him, seeing Grace dying like this was just as hard. It seemed so cruel.

"I'm…not…gonna…make it…J…J…Jack." Grace muttered as pain flowed through her body. However the colder she got the more numb her body seemed to get.

The ship shuddered again as, once more, it was hit.

"What have you done?" Sam yelled at Fifth who still seemed as shocked as the others, surprisingly to them all. "Help her!" she yelled at him, praying there may be something he could do.

Suddenly, in a bright light Jack, Sam and Grace disappeared. Fifth fell against the wall and slid down it. Although he knew it a weakness he couldn't stop the emotions coming to him, guilt, self hate, fear, pain…

- - - - - -

As Sam, Jack and Grace appeared in the middle of the room Daniel, Teal'c and even Jacob ran over to them, putting the ship on stand still for a moment. The Asgard could keep track of Fifth's ship now.

They all fell to floor around them. "What happened?" Jacob asked.

"Fifth, he stabbed her. Dad, please, you have to save her." Sam cried.

Jacob quickly got up and ran to find the hand healing device.

"This is a through and through wound." Daniel thought out loud as blood quickly formed on the floor around Grace, spilling onto all of them. Sam and Jack were both already covered in it.

Grace whimpered in pain as she struggled to hold on. Everything was getting fuzzy and getting dark and it was clear to them all that as her blood continued to spill it was taking her life with it and she was bleeding out fast.

Grace used all the strength she had to grab Sam's hand. "What Fifth said…isn't true." she said weakly, "I didn't care if you would never…never accept me…I just needed…to warn you…all…about his plan. H…he'll still try…you have to stop him, please promise me you'll…stop him…" she said. Her voice was shaky and at times faded to almost nothing.

"Hold in there baby," Sam cried. "We're gonna fix you up. You're gonna be fine and we're gonna go home. You don't have to worry about Fifth."

Grace just smiled at her. "I still don't believe…that I really…f…found you, but I'm…g…glad I did." she admitted, "I'm sleepy…" she said as her eyes fell shut.

"No!" Sam cried, trying to shake her awake. "Dad, come on." she yelled.

Jacob fell to the floor next to them. Jack moved his jacket and Jacob quickly set to trying to heal Grace. They all watched on in confusion as the device did nothing to help her.

"Dad, please." Sam cried.

Jacob continued to try but it was quickly becoming clear to them all that it wasn't helping any.

"Dad, please. Don't let her die, please." Sam begged.

Jacob just looked at her. There was nothing he could do.

Sam's tears fell heavier and she hid her face against Grace's as she continued to cry. They all looked on, but Jack couldn't face it. He stood up and walked out. He couldn't show weakness in front of his team. He was supposed to be the strong one.

_He knew he was certainly going to be the strong one when he killed the Replicators once and for all._

**TBC**

**Don't start panicking too much just yet. This story has more twits than…err…something with lots of twists.**

**Thanks for reading. Once again, I'm sorry about the wait. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this has taken me so long. Sorry this is only a short chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. If they were mine the show wouldn't have ended cause I really miss it.  
**

**Chapter 11**

Sam was sat in the locker room. She was alone and pretty much in the dark. She liked it that way. She felt like she could hide the tears that refused to stop falling. She kept trying to stop crying, but then she would think of Grace and her tears would return, angry and uncontrollable.

She heard the door open and turned away from it, trying to hide her emotions that she knew she couldn't control, from who ever had walked in. She felt someone sit down next to her, felt their leg brush against hers.

She covered her face with her hand, still refusing to look at the person, even though she knew who it was.

"Sam," Jack said softly as he placed his hand on her back.

Her painful sobs echoed around the room as she turned to face him and threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck and cried her heart out.

Jack held one hand against her back, rubbing gentle and soothing circles. His other hand tenderly brushed her hair. "You shouldn't be alone." he said sensitively to her.

"If I'd protected her like I should have then I wouldn't be." Sam said through tears.

"You didn't hurt her, Fifth did." he said, growing angry just from the mention of his name.

"Have you heard anything from the Asgard yet?" she asked him as she pulled back so she could see him face to face. So she'd see if he was trying to lie to her.

"Thor said they're still trying to heal her, whatever that means." he replied.

Sam shook her head. They hadn't been able to heal her in any way but then Thor had arrived and took Grace. He told them he would do everything within Asgard power to save her.

Jack looked at Sam. He hated seeing her so hurt and in so much pain. He wished he could go back in time and stop Grace from having saved him.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I should have done something more to stop Grace from getting between Fifth and me."

"She wanted to protect you. She was trying to prove to me that she wasn't like Fifth, but she didn't have to I knew she wasn't." she said as more tears fell, once again she covered her face over with her hand as she sobbed.

Jack quickly pulled her hand away then held her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers. "She knew she didn't have to prove that. She is just so much like you. Always thinking of others before herself. There's not one bit of her that is Fifth." Jack said.

"What if the Asgard can't do anything, I've lost her. I can't lose her again, not for good." she said as tears still fell.

Jack gently brushed the tears away with his thumbs. "You won't. She's in the best hands she could be Sam." he said to her, wishing there was more he could do to reassure her, and himself.

Sam looked up at him. Her face stained from tears, her eyes red and puffy. Jack couldn't help but think she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He knew he was staring at her but he didn't care, he could stare at her all day long. Besides she was staring back.

Their faces had got closer very slowly, too slowly for either of them to notice until their lips were able to brush over each others. Just softly, just tasting, wanting so many things, love, comfort…

The kiss quickly grew more passionate, both of them wanting more. They pulled back to get their breaths back. Jack's hands fell away from Sam's face and she quickly raised hers to wipe the tears away.

Their timing was perfect as Daniel suddenly ran in. "I've been looking for you two. You need to see this." he said frantically.

Sam and Jack both looked at him.

"Come on." he said, a smile spreading across his face but it was gone again before either Sam or Jack could spot it.

Daniel quickly ran off so Jack and Sam both got up to follow him.

- - - - - -

They chased him up the stairs into the control room. They both froze on the spot when they saw Thor standing in front of them, next to him was Grace, a little weak looking…but alive.

Sam didn't know whether to believe her eyes or not.

"They were able to save her." Daniel said as if to confirm what she was seeing for her.

Grace smiled at Sam and that was all she needed. She ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I can't believe you're okay." she said as she kissed the top of her head. "I thought I'd lost you forever. Grace, I'm so sorry." she said as she pulled back so she could look at her daughter.

"It's okay." Grace said with a smile.

Sam smiled back at her before enveloping her in another hug.

Jack looked on smiling. "Didn't I tell you we can always count on the Asgard?" he said as he playfully hit Teal'c who just looked at the gesture with disgrace.

"Jack, you've never said that." Daniel stated.

"I'm saying it now." he said as he walked over to Grace and hugged her. "It's great to have you back kiddo."

"It's pretty great to be back." she said as she hugged him back.

After a moment he pulled back.

"So," Grace began, "Let's go get us some Replicators."

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's took me forever and ever to update this story. But here is the final chapter then I plan to start posting chapters for the sequel to this. So please look out for it. It's called …. And there will be a summary type thing (a segment from it) at the end of this chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews for this chapter. Thanks for all the alerts and favourites, you guys have been fabulous. Wish you all the best and hope to hear from you throughout the sequel. **

**Chapter 12**

Onboard the Asgard ship, SG-1 and Grace all patiently waited. Grace stared out at the millions of stars that seemed to fly past as just bright lines, due to the enormous speed of the ship. She was more than nervous about going up against Fifth again, for what she hoped would be the last time. She wanted nothing more than to see the end of him and the other Replicators forever. The others all felt the exact same.

She was startled as Sam walked up behind her. "You ok?" she asked her daughter.

Grace just smiled and shook her head. "These clothes are too big." she pointed out. She had been given standard SG clothing to wear. A black t-shirt, green pants that where secured by a belt that was on the last possible hole, making it as small as possible. It just about worked. She also wore a safety vest, like the others and she had been armoured with a Zat gun. _She looked quite the part. _

"Standard procedure." Sam laughed.

"I really wanna see him gone." Grace admitted nervously.

"He will be." Sam said, making it a clear promise.

Grace smiled and nodded. Thor then summoned them all to gather around, which they all did. Suddenly, in a beam of light, a device appeared among them.

"Show off." Jack said, Grace had to smile.

"This is what the Asgard have been working so hard on. It is a weapon that will kill every Replicator within its proximity when fired. It must however only be fired at Fifth. He is what controls the Replicators and once he is dead, they too will die." Thor explained.

"Got it. Hit Fifth." Jack said.

"It will only work once. That was the only way we could get it to work and we had only the materials to make one. You must not miss O'Neill." Thor warned him.

"So no pressure then." he said sarcastically.

"Why does he get to do it?" Grace asked looking at Jack who looked back at her, cocking his head to the side, confused as to why she was so bothered.

"You must be no where near when the device is fired Grace. You must be off his ship. Use these crystals and they will take you straight back to earth." Grace took the crystals from him. "You will use these ones. Once Fifth is dead. They will also take you back to earth." he told the others, passing Sam the crystals.

"Great." Grace said, annoyed. She wanted to see Fifth's end. Wanted to be a part of it.

"It is time." Thor told them all.

Jack grabbed hold of the weapon and, already armed and ready, They all prepared themselves to be beamed onboard Fifth's ship.

"Good luck." Thor wished them.

Then, with a beam, they were gone.

~0~0~0~0~

Suddenly onboard Fifth's ship Grace took the lead, being the only one who knew where she was going. They had not gone far down the corridor before a bunch of Replicators appeared. Grace quickly worked on controlling them, making them freeze in their tracks. The others quickly worked on shooting them. Once gone they quickly moved on knowing it wouldn't be long before they pieced themselves back together.

Further down the corridor Grace stopped. "What is it?" Jack asked.

"Something's not right. I can't sense Fifth on board." she told them.

"We arrive for the party and he's not in." Jack said, not amused.

"I don't know, maybe." she said, not understanding why she couldn't get a read on him.

They carried on moving, trying to find Fifth. The sound of dozens more Replicators heading for them suddenly filled the corridor. They appeared quicker than expected. Grace once more concentrated on controlling them as the others began shooting but this time the Replicators carried on moving towards them, no matter how hard she tried.

Suddenly, with a Flash, Grace was gone. "No!" Sam cried, then she too was gone.

"Grace! Carter!" Jack shouted as he, Daniel and Teal'c carried on shooting against the many Replicators that continued coming at them.

~0~0~0~0~

Grace and Sam both found themselves in front of Fifth. He looked especially cold today, his eyes dark and angry. Evil was sketched across his face.

"Daughter. Samantha." he said. Smiling, mockingly. "Are you both prepared to die." he said.

"Are you?" Sam asked him, wishing her hatred was enough on its own to rid them of him.

He smiled, then suddenly disappeared. They both stood still in the room they seemed trapped in. Suddenly huge, heavy footsteps began approaching. "Oh no." Grace said.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Spike." she said.

"Spike?" Sam asked, confused.

Before Grace could explain a huge Replicator bug stepped through the wall. It practically filled the room, which was big but looked tiny with Spike now in it. It left just enough room to be able to turn around and move about.

Sam quickly began shooting at it as did Grace. She had never been able to control Spike and very much doubted that she would be able to now. Both of them had to keep moving and ducking to avoid being trampled by it.

~0~0~0~0~

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were all still fighting off the Replicators. _There were just so many of them. _Still, they didn't give up. "Move out!" Jack ordered as they all ran running backwards, still firing. He prayed they would find another way to find Fifth.

They ran through a door which Teal'c managed to close by firing at a near by control panel. It kept the Replicators out and gave them the chance to try and find Fifth, as well as Sam and Grace.

~0~0~0~0~

Sam continued firing at Spike, but her gun did little to 'wound' it. If anything it just seemed to attack them more.

"Mom," Grace shouted.

Sam looked at her and just about caught the Zat gun that Grace threw at her. She could only watch what she did next.

"Spike!" Grace shouted, "Stop!" she ordered.

Spike continued his movement, trying to trample Sam to nothing.

"STOP!" Grace yelled, concentrating harder than she ever had, the pain it caused was almost unbearable. "STOP!" she yelled again.

This time Spike slowed. Just in time as Sam was about to be crushed beneath one of it's 'feet'. Sam managed to roll out from beneath it and quickly got back to her feet. She watched in shock as the huge Replicator turned and stepped back through the wall. Then she could only watch as Grace collapsed on the floor.

She quickly ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you ok?" she asked her.

Grace held her hand on her head. _It hurt like hell. _She then wiped at some blood that trickled from her nose. "I'll be fine." she said weakly.

"Come on," Sam said, helping her to her feet. "Can you get us out of here?" she asked her.

"I'll try."

~0~0~0~0~

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were all still trying to find their way through the maze that was Fifth's ship. They rounded a corner and were met by a small group of Replicators which they all quickly began firing at. Shattering them into tiny pieces. They moved on quickly, guns still ready. Jack couldn't help but think the weapon created by the Asgard was heavy as hell, he couldn't wait to use it on Fifth.

As they rounded another corner they were met by not Replicators, but Sam and a still weakly feeling Grace. Jack reached out and wiped away some more blood from by her nose. "What happened?" he asked.

"Fifth had us trapped. There was a huge Replicator ready to crush us into paste but Grace managed to control her. Took a lot out of her." Sam told them.

Jack, proud of Grace as ever, began walking again. "Come on." he said taking lead.

The others followed and Grace was finally able to manage walking on her own again.

It didn't take them long to come to a doorway. Grace walked over to it and pushed some dials with the others left watching. The door opened and they all had to immediately begin shooting at the many, many Replicators that were behind it.

Right at the back of the huge room was Fifth, standing in front of a huge window watching, as outside, space sped past as the ship continued soaring forward getting closer and closer to earth.

Grace, having spotted Fifth began trying to make her way toward him, as did Jack who still had hold of the weapon. His ultimate goal to kill Fifth and never have him kill anyone else or make any more Replicators that would only help him with his work.

One by one the Replicators were being destroyed but they moved fast and among the shooting they all had to keep pulling them off themselves, throwing them to the floor before filling them with bullets.

Grace managed to reach Fifth first. She hit him with the Zat gun which seemed to have little effect on him. He smiled before walking toward her. She fired it again. It hit him but again did little to incapacitate him. She chose to swing the Zat at him, hitting him in the face, the blow caused him to stumble backwards and taking the opportunity she launched forward and swung out and hit him again, then again and again.

Sam turned to see Grace standing right by him, trying to take him down single handily. "Grace, fall back!" she ordered. Still all the time trying to take out one Replicator after another.

Grace ignored her, even ignoring Jack's orders for her to _"get the hell away from him". _She hit him once more with the Zat gun and was loading it, ready to try hitting him again when his arm turned into large metal pole which he swung out hitting her in the stomach with it. She flew across the room, smashing into the wall, landing into an unconscious pile on the floor.

Sam, seeing red, flew forward, going as far as kicking Replicators out of her way to get to Fifth. He stood waiting for her and as she reached him she wasted no time in punching him hard as she could. It knocked him to the ground. She got her gun ready to fire at him but just as she got it aimed dozens of Replicators jumped up at her, knocking her to the knees, pinning her down.

Fifth leant forward and grabbed her chin in his hand. He smiled at her before leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips. "This has been fun." he said before Replicators pinned her flat on the floor. Fifth smiled and continued watching the battle.

"Sam!" Daniel shouted before firing at the Replicators around her trying to free her, taking some out but more quickly came. He was suddenly tackled from behind as Replicators dove on him. Pinning him to the ground, more quickly joined them ones until he was almost fully covered in them.

It left Teal'c and Jack fighting. Jack made his way over to Grace to check she was at least breathing. She was but seemed out cold. He immediately began shooting at more Replicators who had knowingly began to make a protective wall around Fifth. "Come out and fight me yourself!" Jack yelled at him. "Think you're man enough!" he mocked.

The Replicators immediately moved away from Fifth, all heading straight for Teal'c as did many others, although it took more to do so they quickly forced him to the ground, pinning him down like the others. There was now a clear path between Jack and Fifth.

Jack used it to walk up to Fifth who met him in the middle, his arm suddenly a razor sharp sword that he used to swing at Jack, missing him by inches as he stepped back. Jack began shooting at Fifth, not yet using the Asgard weapon, just using his own.

He turned it around so he too could use it to hit Fifth in the face, knocking him back, another quick hit in his stomach sent him further back and a strike to his arm caused Fifth to turn it back into his arm, the sword now gone.

Jack tried to hit him again but Fifth grabbed his arm before his other arm turned into a metal pole again that he hit Jack with, knocking him to the ground. The Asgard weapon flew off his back, sliding along the floor till it hit the wall with a crash. He was going to go after it but he knew he needed to get Grace out of there before he could use it.

He got back to his feet and began shooting at Fifth again, but the bullets just seemed to bounce off him. Fifth moved fast, swinging the metal pole that had been his arm at Jack, over and over. Jack managed to dodge the swipes but suddenly he was hit as a Replicator that had climbed off one of the others, who still tried fighting against them as much as they could, jumped on him.

Once on the floor Fifth hit him again. Jack growled in pain. "Not the back." he muttered.

Fifth ignored him and hit him again. Blow after painful blow.

"Fifth!" Grace suddenly shouted.

Both Jack and Fifth looked up to see Grace holding the Asgard weapon, aimed right at Fifth who just seemed confused.

"Grace don't!" Jack ordered.

"You're not strong enough to kill me." Fifth told her.

"Guess again." Grace said before she fired it right at Fifth. A blue stream of light hit him, Grace kept her finger on the trigger as long as she could before she collapsed to the floor. The stream of light stopped but with a bright blue flash, that Jack had to shield his eyes from, Fifth shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. All the other Replicators burst into the same piles of shattered dust, slowly dissolving as did the pile that had been Fifth.

Sam, now able to move rolled onto her side to see Jack at Grace's side. "Jack, what happened?" she asked, knowing the weapon had been fired. "She wasn't supposed to be on board when you fired it!" Sam yelled at him as she knelt by his side, checking Grace's pulse.

The others quickly joined them. "I didn't fire it, Grace did. Carter she's not breathing."

"I can't find her pulse!" Sam panicked. "We need to get her to the infirmary."

Sam pulled out the crystals and quickly used them. In a beam of light they were off the ship that suddenly, along with the few parts of Replicators that were left, began to dissolve. Every last trace of Replicator would soon be gone.

~0~0~0~0~

Dr Janet Frasier was stood in the infirmary. Checking on one of her patients. She was startled as with a beam of light SG-1 appeared, Jack cradling Grace in his arms. "Doc, help here!" he shouted.

Janet quickly called for backup and then ran over to where Jack had placed Grace down on one of the beds. "She's not breathing!" Sam cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Get me a crash cart!" Janet ordered which Daniel instantly set to doing, pushing it over to her.

Janet quickly set to charging the defibrillator. "Charging, all clear!" she warned.

Jack pulled Sam back. She was becoming hysterical, praying Grace would be okay.

"Shocking!" Janet warned as she did just that.

Grace's body jolted up as the electricity shot through her body, Sam couldn't help but cry out as the shock did nothing to help Grace.

"Damn-it." Janet cursed. "What happened to her?" she asked.

"She fired a weapon the Asgard had made that would destroy any trace of Replicator. Thor told her she couldn't be around when it was fired." Jack said angrily. Angry that she hadn't listened, hadn't protected herself. Angry they might lose her.

"Charging again!" Janet said.

They all watched as she shocked Grace again, once more it did nothing to help. By now a team had arrived along with General Hammond. He watched with the others as they set machines up to Grace and Janet waited for a change in her condition. Nothing.

"Whatever the weapon did, it seems to have affected Grace, the parts of her assisted or made by Replicator technology." Janet said, instantly knowing there may be nothing she could too. The weapon had worked, that was for sure. "All clear! Shocking!" Janet said, trying again. Still no change.

"No." Sam cried, a familiar feeling knocking her sick. She couldn't go through this again. She couldn't lose Grace again.

"Adrenaline!" Janet ordered, which a nurse passed her having already got it prepared.

Janet stabbed it into Grace's chest. Still her condition didn't alter. "Shocking again." she warned.

Sam turned into Jack and cried into his chest as he held her, watching over her shoulder as Janet prepared to shock Grace again. "Shocking!" she told them.

This time as Janet stepped back Grace shot up, gasping for a breath. Sam spun round. Needing to see it with her own eyes. Janet quickly grabbed an oxygen mask for Grace which she took taking much needed deep breaths of air, coughing and spluttering as she did.

Sam hugged her. Kissing her head over and over. "Thank God, you scared me so much." she told Grace.

"Sorry." Grace said, moving the mask aside just for a second before taking more deeps breaths from it.

"I need to run tests. She how the weapon has affected you." Janet told her, gently brushing her hair back out of her face.

Grace turned to face her and nodded. "Just don't shock me again, that hurt more than the weapon did." she said.

Janet smiled before going to go fetch what she would need to start the tests.

"Where's Fifth, and the Replicators?" Grace asked weakly.

"Gone. Thanks to you. You'know what you did back there was stupid, really stupid. We almost lost you." Jack said, looking and sounding pissed. But suddenly he smiled before moving in to give Grace a hug. "I'm proud of you. That was one of the bravest things I've ever seen." he said before planting a kiss on her head.

He stepped back and Grace looked at Sam. "He's really gone?" she asked.

"Really, really." Sam said with a smile before she too leaned in to give her daughter a hug. Finally they could be normal and not have to worry about Fifth or other Replicators.

There was however another threat they didn't know about, none of them knew about…yet. But they soon would…

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. **

**(Summary to the sequel coming up after this one.) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a quick sneak peak at the sequel, Saving Grace. **

**Summary: Grace is taken again, this time by corrupt scientists who want to use her for experiments. They want to turn her into a super soldier…or kill her trying…**

"What do you mean?" Jack asked Sam.

"I mean, I want her to be a happy average teenager, hanging out with friends and listening to music, talking about boys and the prom. Grace doesn't even want to go the prom." Sam said.

"First of all, Grace is better than average, she's one of a kind, Sam and secondly she does hang out with her friends, us. She listens to music, she talks about boys…" Jack began

"The one's she knocks out with a left hook does not count." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Right…it was a right hook." Jack corrected mimicking the punch, "And besides Carter, did you do all that when you were her age, did you go to your prom?" he asked.

Sam sighed, it was her way of saying no. How could she make him understand she just wanted Grace to be able to live a normal, safe life…

~0~0~0~0~

"Hold on!" she told Grace as she tired to floor it again. The car behind gained on them quickly. Sam was confused as it began to take over, coming alongside her. She tried to look in to see who it was but car swerved, hitting them side on.

Sam's small car was no match for the bigger apposing vehicle and her car quickly ricochet off of it. It hit a pot hole in the road and flipped over, multiple times before it slid across the room, the sound of metal being grated along the hard road surface deafening both Grace and Sam. It slid right to the edge of the road before it began rolling down the bank, flipping, becoming more and more crushed, until finally it came to a stop as it slammed into a tree.

Sam felt herself immediately begin to drift in and out of unconsciousness. She looked over at Grace who was lay lifeless, a big bleeding cut was on her forehead and her nose and lip were bleeding. Sam guessed her lip was bust too from the blood she could taste in her mouth. Her leg hurt like hell. When she looked down she could see it was trapped beneath crushed metal. Although Grace didn't appear trapped, Sam could clearly see her arm was broken.

She was about to give in to unconsciousness when the door was ripped open on Grace's side. She watched as two men reached in. One pulled a knife out the other a gun. "What are you doing?" Sam asked in panic.

The men stayed quiet. The one with the knife used it to cut Grace's belt, he then began pulling her out of the car. "Don't touch her!" Sam yelled, "Leave her alone, please." she begged as tears stung her eyes.

She struggled but could do nothing to stop the men as they ripped Grace from the car before leaving. She still tried to get free knowing she couldn't, she had to stop these people taking her daughter…

**TBC…**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. And if you want to read more then check out my profile and look for this story, Saving Grace. **


End file.
